inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
Amemiya Taiyou
Amemiya Taiyou (雨宮 太陽) is a midfielder for Raimon, Entaku no Kishi, El Dorado Team 03 and Chrono Storm. Being Mixi Maxed with Shokatsu Koumei, he became the 3rd member of the Ultimate Eleven, being discribed as a midfielder of unparalleled accuracy in the Hasha no Seiten. Appearance He has a normal height, orange hair and dull blue eyes. He was seen wearing the Arakumo school uniform that consists of a light brown blazer with a white shirt and a dark blue tie that has yellow cross on it which shows the Arakumo emblem. He also wears gray pants with brown shoes. Later, he wears the Raimon soccer uniform, the Raimon jacket and the Shinsei Inazuma Japan soccer uniform. Bakumatsu Era In Bakumatsu Era, Taiyou was seen using a white Japanese kimono with purple lines over a black shirt. He wears a pale orange band around his wirst and purple trousers with white ascent. Personality He is docile, gentle, kind-hearted, friendly and has all other good attributes that a person can have. He is also shown to be determineted to do something like he wanted to be useful for Raimon in the Three Kingdom Era, but he doesn't want to broke his body beyond repair, as stated by Shindou. Plot Three Kingdom Era Taiyou appeared in Episode 22. He made a shoot to Tenma, who shooted back to him. He says that it was good to kick the ball again. As he was talking with Raimon, he told Tenma that his health is better and that his disease no longer exist. Kinako than says that they haven't seen each other for sometime, which he confirmed. Shindou then said that this would be because a Time Paradox. He was later introduced by Tenma to Fei, but he already knew him because Gouenji told him about Tenma's mission to bring back the soccer and that this is the motive why he wanted to join Raimon. During the practice match, he easily passed Kinako and Nishiki's defense. He was later selected by Daisuke as one of the members that would go to the Three Kingdoms Era. He was later sad as he wasn't chosen to be part of the team who would face Zanark Domain in a soccer battle. As the match begins he was impressed as Rasetsu easily surpassed Tenma's soccer skill. In Episode 23, Taiyou was happy as Shindou stopped Chouhi's mighty shoot. Moments before the match against Terracotta, he asked Tenma if he would play this time, receiving a yes from the Raimon's captain. During the match, he received a pass from Tsurugi and proceeds to score Raimon's first goal with Taiyou Shin Apollo's mighty shoot, breaking through Beam Kobushi. As Tenma congratulates him, he feels more motivated to keep going. He was later surprised as Ryuu Gentoku blocked Gear Drive with his forehead. After Shinsuke blocked Gear Drive with Buttobi Punch, Taiyou received a pass from Nishiki and proceeds to score a goal with Sunshine Force, beating one more time Beam Kobushi and giving to Raimon a victory by 2-1. In Episode 24, he, Tenma and Fei were shocked as Shokatsu Koumei declined Ryuu Gentoku's request to her lend her power to Raimon. Taiyou was later surprised as Zanark appeared in front of them allong with his team, Zanark Domain, and asked for a soccer match. Moments before it, he was talking with Tenma and Fei, as the later advices them to take care of themselves, as he felt that Zanark was hiding something that they don't know. As the match begins, he received the ball from Kurama, dribbled Engiru and passed the ball to Tenma. After Zanark broke through Shinsuke's Keshin Armed with Disaster Break and the kickoff was made, he received a pass from Tenma, but he sensed something and the ball passed by the side line. Kurama asked Tsurugi what happened to Taiyou, with Shindou saying that he might have an idea. He was later shocked as Zanark's Gouriki no Genbu easily stopped Tsurugi's Keshin Armed shoot. After he had the ball stolen from Gouzu, Zanark talked to his team to concentrate their plays over Taiyou. As he received the ball, he proceeded to summon Taiyou Shin Apollo and tried to advance through the field, but he had the ball stolen by a Zanark Domain's defender. Taiyou later tried to score with Sunshine Force, but it was stopped by Shuten's Sand Cutter. He then said that the next time, he will score a goal for sure. He used it more one time, but this time, it was blocked by a Mixi Maxed Zanark. After this, he was so tired that he couldn't bring out a Keshin anymore. Later, as Raimon was being beaten by Zanark Domain's shoots, he screamed loudly at the center of the field, which made that Shokatsu Koumei released her Keshin, Souten no Hasha Gyokuryuu. It proceeds to "eat" Taiyou, which was none other than a Mixi Max. In Episode 25, after had Mixi Maxed with Shokatsu Koumei, Taiyou received some words of encouragement from her. After hearing it, he replied that with his new powers he would bring the soccer back and win against Zanark Domain. As he advanced through the field, Zanark tried to stop him by using his Mixi Trans with Sousou and releasing Gouriki no Genbu, but was easily able to dribble past. He later made a shoot and broke Shuten's catch attempt, scoring Raimon's first goal and making the score 1-1. During the half time, he thanked her for lending her power to him, Zhuge Liang replied that she only did this in order for Zanark and his teammates to leave her garden. As the second half started, Zanark quickly Mix Transed, so Taiyou did the same. He later commanded the team members to run around Zanark in three circles, creating a new Hissatsu Tactics; Kimon Tonkou no Jin. In answer, Zanark shot the ball by through an opening that was in the formation, but it hit the goal post. He later blocked Zanak's Disaster Break with some help from Tenma using his Keshin Armed and Fei Mixi Maxed with Tyrano. After Shinsuke sucessfully Mixi Maxed with Ryuu Gentoku and stopped Disaster Break, he received a pass from Tsurugi and scored Raimon's second goal, breaking through Shuten's Sand Cutter. Bakumatsu Era In Episode 26, he was selected by Daisuke to travel until Shogunate era in order to encounter with Sakamoto Ryouma and Okita Souji. As they arrived, he was quickly put in Midori's team, who would look for Okita. During the search, they are almost executed by two soldiers, but were saved by their general, Kondou Isami. After that, they found Okita, who received information about where Sakamoto Ryouma is and ran away, which the group ran after him and followed him. They found out that Okita ran to the place where Sakamoto and the other Raimon group were. Okita started to attack Sakamoto but Tsurugi saved him by kicking a ball against Okita. Then, Zanark Domain appeared and challenged Raimon for a soccer battle with Okita at their side. Taiyou wasn't chosen to play in the soccer battle but watched it as Raimon won with 1-0. After that, Zanark Domain disappeared, leaving Okita behind and he was heavily coughing, which shocked Taiyou and the others. Jurassic Era In Episode 31, Daisuke revealed that thier next stop was at the Jurassic Era to search for the 7th and 8th power which resulted that Shinsuke was very happy and told Taiyou and the other a lot of information about dinosaurs. Taiyou was chosen to go to the Jurassic Era. Taiyou and the others walked to the Inazuma TM Caravan and time jumped to the Jurassic Era, where they had to change clothes. As Wonderbot rolled to a Tyrano, Taiyou and the other had to ran away because the Tyrano was chasing them but Raimon got saved by Tobu and was surprised that there was a human in the Jurassic Era. Later, he went searching for Rockstar with the others and Tobu. King Arthur Era In Episode 35, Taiyou was seen training with his other teammates at the Raimon soccer building. As Kinako asked to pass to her, Taiyou passed the ball to Kinako and she shot but it was stopped by Shinsuke. As Kinako was disappointed, Taiyou gave her advice to shoot faster. After the training, Daisuke revealed that they have to go to the King Arthur World, which surprised Taiyou and the others to get the 9th and 10th power and that they need an artifact. When Kinako said that she will get the artifact, Raimon was surpried and shocked. Taiyou was chosen to go to the King Arthur Era. While they were time traveling in the wormhole, an accident happend and Taiyou became a member of Entaku no Kishi with the others who were chosen except for Tenma and Fei. Ragnarok Tournament In Episode 39, Raimon was transferred to the El Dorado headquarters. There, they heard from Toudou the truth of the Second Stage Children and agreed to join forces with El Dorado to defeat the Second Stage Children in the Ragnarok Stadium. Taiyou was chosen to be a member of El Dorado Team 03 and went training with his teammates. In Episode 40 and Episode 41, he was shown watching the match between El Dorado Team 01 and Zan with the rest of the El Dorado Team 03's members. He was surprised and shocked when three members of Zan injured Tsurugi and played roughly against El Dorado Team 01 and also, when Fei in his Mixi Max form scored an own goal. At the end of the match, El Dorado Team 01 lost with 5-1 which the members were sad about it. In Episode 44, he used his keshin armed for the first time. Stats Game= *'GP': 156 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 159 *'Dribbling': 142 *'Technique': 121 *'Block': 123 *'Speed': 119 *'Stamina': 88 *'Catch': 53 *'Lucky': 116 |-| Wii= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 160 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': B *'Catch': B Hissatsu Anime= *'SH Tenchi Raimei' (Mixi Max Form) *'SH Sunshine Storm' *'OF Spark Edge Dribble' (Mixi Max Form) |-| Game= *'SH Tenchi Raimei' (Mixi Max Form) *'SH Sunshine Storm' *'SH Atomic Flare' *'OF Spark Edge Dribble' *'SK Long Shooter' |-| Wii= *'SH Tenchi Raimei' (Mixi Max Form) *'SH Ryuusei Blade' *'SH Fire Tornado TC' *'OF Presto Turn' *'OF Spark Edge Dribble' *'DF Crazy Sunlight' Keshin *'KH Taiyou Shin Apollo' *'MIMAX Souten no Hasha Gyokuryuu' Keshin Armed *'KHA Taiyou Shin Apollo + Taiyou' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Kimon Tonkou no Jin' Mixi Max *'MIMAX Taimei' Game Exclusive Teams Game *'Arakumo Gakuen' Wii *'Kakumei Senbatsu' Gallery Trivia Taiyou is the first person to gain the Mixi Max without recieving it, it was called a forced Mixi Max. Category:Boys Category:Midfielders Category:Raimon Category:Keshin User Category:Mixi Max User Category:Fire Characters Category:Chrono Storm Category:Entaku no Kishi Category:El Dorado Team 03 Category:Shinsei Inazuma Japan Category:Keshin Armed User